Kitty's Christmas
by Gig889
Summary: Kitty's Christmas This is a love story
1. Chapter 1

I own no part of Gunsmoke

The town Doctor shivered against the blowing snow as he descended the ice covered stairs from his office. The Doc was in a hurry. He wanted to get to the Long Branch before Festus. He had what Kitty wanted most for Christmas - word that Matt would be back in Dodge by the day's end. Matt had sent word yesterday, but there was a house fire out at the Boots farm. Festus and the Doc spent the night out there. Festus fought the fire while Doc tended to burn victims. The Long Branch closed early, as every able bodied man was out fighting the fire. Doc had not had the chance to tell her. He regretted telling Festus, that busy buddy would tell Kitty before he had the chance to.

Sam was unlocking the front doors as Festus and Doc pushed in. Both men were in awe as they stepped through the door. The felt green table cloths had been washed. The brass was polished so it reflected the red in the ribbon bows that adorned the pine branches that hung on the staircase. Kitty was busy decorating a huge pine tree. The tree was larger than most of the trees that found their place of honor in the Long Branch. It towered high to take in both floors. The owner of the Long Branch was trying to figure out how to decorate the top. Using a candle lighter she managed all but the angel. After telling her their news and watching her eyes light up,the two friends headed out to find some hot coffee. Kitty and the girls finished off the first pot. Sam was too busy bring in supplies to put on a second pot.

Matt Dillon, returning from a long cold ride, stuck his head over the bat-wing doors of the Long Branch in time to see Kitty Russell climb upon the balcony to place an angel on the large Christmas tree. The angel was a peace offering. Matt had it made last summer, during a unsuccessful vacation. The ornament made of blown glass stubbornly would not go on the high branch on top. Miss Kitty had one of the girls hold her feet as she stretched to place it. Matt shook his head. He marveled at the bravery of this women. He watched as Kitty held onto a branch and pulled the tree toward her. Placing the angel, she let go of the tree which sprung back. Then as if in slow motion, the tree rocked back hitting Kitty and knocking her off the balcony. She dangled high above the floor. Matt ran to help the girl holding Kitty by her lace-up shoes. He got to the landing in time to see Kitty fall. She grabbed the tree and held there for a while. The tree toppled, sending Kitty crashing through the tables below. Down went the tree, landing on top of her. Matt froze for a moment, as his life with Miss Russell flashed before his eyes. Then Matt started running down the stairs, yelling for Sam.

Doc and Festus, having eaten, were headed back towards Doc's office when they heard the commotion. Entering the Long Branch, they heard Matt yell for help to remove the huge tree. His voice had the sound of panic and helplessness not often heard in the U.S. Marshal's voice. Doc yelled for them not to remove the tree until he had a chance to check for injury to Miss Kitty. He said they could injure her further. Matt shrugged to keep his emotions under control, as Doc. climbed through the mountainous tree.

Doc was pleased to find Kitty under the huge branches and not the trunk of the tree. She seemed relieved when she saw him. "Can you get this off of me?" she asked.

Doc told her not to try to get up. He wanted to check her out. It did not seem that Kitty was impaled on the tree so Doc thought it was ok to have it removed. By this time the saloon was full of on-lookers. Matt enlisted their help to lift the tree straight up and sit it beside Kitty. Kitty did not move as the tree was removed. Matt bent over Kitty. "Are you all right?" he asked. Kitty responded, "Matt, get this thing off me. I am fine. I just can't get up." Matt looked at Doc in a panic.

Doc pushed on Kitty's shoulders and legs. "Can you feel this?" he asked checking her neck. Doc started barking orders. "I don't want her carried upstairs. Sam, can you set a bed up in the back room? I needblankets. Festus, go up to my office and bring the big bag. Kitty, lay still."

Kitty blinked her eyes. The reality of her injury was now hitting her. Doc with the assistance of several cowhands was able to get Kitty to the storage room. After getting settled in and having been checked over, Doc told her to get some rest and try not to move. She had trauma to her spinal cord. He would tell her more after the swelling went down. He motioned for the men to leave. Putting his hand on Matt's back he said, "Matt, keep her calm. Call me if anything changes or if you need me."

Matt thought, "Keep her calm? How am I suppose to do that!"

Matt, looking very sad, winked at Kitty. "Guess what I got you for Christmas?"

Kitty: "A new hat?"

Matt: "No, don't you already have 50 of them?"

Kitty: "No, I don't have 50 of them. A new pin?"

Matt: "No."

Kitty: "I give up."

Matt: "You know how you close the Long Branch for inventory the day after Christmas?"

Kitty: "Yeah. we don't do too much business that day. No one has any money after Christmas."

Matt: "Christmas Eve is on a Sunday, so Sam said you will be closed that day. You will be closed Monday because it is Christmas. Your present is a trip. I am going to pick you up Saturday after your Christmas party. We will take some blankets so you can lay your head in my lap and sleep as we ride the train. When you wake up, we will have dinner in one of those fancy dining cars. The train has a layover in Wichita. We can stay in the Southern hotel and do a little shopping. Then on to Vicksburg were we will board a riverboat to new Orleans. We will stand on the deck all night just looking at the stars. While watching the city drift by, I will let you talk me in to a dance in the moon light. In new Orleans we will stay in the French Quarter. I will protect you as we walk through Lafayette Cemetery, the City of the Dead. You can hold my hand as we view the oak alit and dine at oak plantation. We will go down and look at that ocean, then have a warm walk through the city lights. We will think of something to do back in the hotel room," he said will a shy smile. "Then we'll catch the early train back to Dodge."

Kitty closed her eye's. She could almost feel the ocean air. "We're going to do all that in three days?"

Matt: "Maybe we will have to take a few extra days."

Kitty: "Matt, even by rail it takes a week to get to New Orleans. The railroad does not come the whole way. We will have to go east by stage. That will take two days. So what you did you get me for Christmas?"

Matt: "Ok we can't go to New Orleans. That does not mean we cannot go away."

Kitty: "Where would we go?"

Matt: "How about up in to the mountains, rent a cabin. We will ride high up into the hills where the air is clean and crisp, go ice skating on a pond, then build a fire and cuddle under the stars. I will dance with you as snow flakes dance in the moon light."

Kitty: "You want to go up in the mountains in the winter? I hear they get snow 4 feet deep. Come on, what you get me?" She got a disappointed look in her eyes. "You didn't get me anything. You forget about me as soon as you get out of town."

Matt: "I did, but Doc did not think you would like it. Festus just laughed at it. I was going to get you something better when I go to Hays."

Kitty: "Matt, you got to go to Hays. It's Christmas, and you just got back."

Matt: "If I leave tomorrow morning, I will get back early Saturday."

Matt told her every cowboy story he could think of. Slowly Matt succumbed to exhaustion. Kitty watched him sleep. He looked so rugged with a two day beard embedded with dust. He was leaning up against the wall sitting on a whiskey barrel. His legs were crossed, exposing a small hole in his boots. Looking at the size of his large feet, she worried if the boots she had ordered were the right size.

Doc entered the room. "How are you doing?"

Kitty: "I hurt all over."

Doc: "Good."

Kitty: "Good?"

Doc looked at Matt fast asleep in the corner. "Well he is doing a good job of looking after you."

Kitty: "Don't wake him. He is awful tired, and is planing to ride out tomorrow. I am enjoying watching him sleep."

Doc was sticking pins in her feet with no response. "Did he tell you what he got you for Christmas?"

Kitty: "No, he said something about a trip. I don't think he got me anything. He just forgets me as soon as he leaves town."

Doc was now sticking her hand - no response. "Yes he did. I have a bet that he can't wait till Christmas to show it to you. I guess I lost. I had till midnight."

Kitty: "Hey, that hurts!"

Doc stopped. He wondered if she had seen him or if she really felt it? "Well about three months ago he ordered you a hat. Before it arrived, you showed up wearing the same hat. So he traded the hat for a pin. It must have been the largest pin I ever saw. Festus just started laughing when he saw and it said you could use it to scare the mice out of the Long Branch."

Kitty: "Stop that Doc! It hurts!"

Doc: "I am testing the extent of your injury. The swelling is going down. That is why you are experiencing pain. But you do not seem to be showing any signs of reflexes."

Kitty's eyes watched him with the plea of a child in a candy store.

Doc: "I an sorry, but I cannot give you anything for the pain. It is going to get a lot worse, but it is a good indication that your nerve ends are not severed. I am going to send the marshal to bed and haveone of the girls attend to you. Wake up!"

Kitty: "Go get some sleep Matt. You've got a long ride tomorrow. I need to have some personal things taken care of and I think I want one of the girls to help me."

Matt came to her make-shift bed. "Are you sure? I can help you."

Kitty's hand slowly moved to touch his coat. "Yes. You get some rest, I will be all right."

Doc's heart missed a beat. If it had not been for years of training not showing emotion, he would have been jumping for joy. The movement came so natural neither Matt nor Kitty seemed to be aware of it. An act of love so unselfish and pure brought a big smile to the old man's face. The smile faded when he saw Kitty's fingers pinch a small part of the jacket as Matt moved away.

Kitty: "Send Sam in first. We will have to make changes in the schedule."

As midnight came around, Kitty was wondering how she could get someone to replace her in

the Long Branch.

Matt, walking down the street, wondered what can I get Kitty for Christmas?

Doc was in his office praying for a Christmas miracle.

Festus was scurrying around like a good little elf getting things ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty's Christmas chapter two

I own no part of Gunsmoke

Snow was softly falling on Dodge as Doc tried to make it down his stairs. After slipping half the way down, Doc found himself sitting on the sidewalk. Festus came a running. "Are you all right?" He asked as he started gathering up the contents of Doc's bag that were all over the street. Doc gruffed something. "That bag sure holds a lot of things,"Festus said as he dug the precision instruments out of the brown snow of the cow town street. Doc was slow to get up. He thanked Festus for helping him.

Festus tried to help Doc down the ice covered street resulting in both landing on their backsides. Doc turned to Festus and said, "Stop helping me!" An argument ensued followed by a snowball battle.

The battle was ended by the nudge of the Marshal's horse. Matt had tied himself to his saddle and road non stop in an effort to return to Dodge by Christmas Eve. He was suffering from over-exposure. It was all Festus could do to unleash the huge man from his mount. "I haven't got a fire going at the jail yet. Let's get him to the Long Branch," Festus said. The heat from the Long Branch's pot-belly stove felt awfully good as the three men sat drinking coffee. Matt was so cold he could not stop shaking. After making sure Matt was going to beall right, Doc said, "Let's get Kitty."

Kitty was watching Louie sleep when Doc and Festus entered the storage room. "It's a good thing you have people looking after you or no one would get any sleep in this town." Kitty smiled. "I gave him a bottle for Christmas. He started cerebrating early." Louie woke up and said, "I saved you some Miss Kitty, for when you are able to get up." He held up the bottle with about one finger left in it. Kitty smiled. "Thank you Louie. I look forward to having that drink with you." Doc looked very disapproving. "I guess you all figured out youcan't drink whiskey while laying on your back." "I can," Louie said. "It just takes some practice." Kitty Laughed. Her laugh was short-lived as Festus brought in an overstuffed chair that had its legs cut off and added wheels. Doc looked, smiled at Kitty, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You were not suppose to bring that in until I had a chance to examine her."

Kitty: "Again?" Doc, taking her hand and sticking a pin in it said, "The swelling in your spine is going down. I think you can get out of bed today. That doesn't mean you can go out braking wild stallions. No work, you hear me!"

Kitty winced. "Will you stop sticking those pins in me!" Looking at the chair she said, "It's great Festus, but if I am going into the bar I need to freshen up. Can you send one of the girls in? Louie, I have a job for you. There's a another bottle in it for you."

Two hours later Matt thawed off enough to realize it was Christmas Eve. He made his way to the stables to retrieve the bag that was so carefully tied on the steed. Festus' only concern was for the trail worn, half frozen horse when he removed the heavy ice coated saddle.

Matt was grateful when he saw his trusty ride had been combed and rubbed down with wintergreen. Buck had A new blanket within the blanket was a weaved picture of a red haired woman in a fancy saloon dress. Matt laughed. He wondered if Kitty thought this beautiful gift through. After all, he would be sitting on her face every time he used it. Rubbing Buck's neck he whispered, "Maybe we will leave this blanket in the stable." His attention then returned to the bag. He had traded the pin he had for Kitty in favor of a crystal tea set. "Oh no!" Matt yelled when he saw his bag under Buck's huge saddle. His fears were realized when he looked in the bag. The tea set was broken into pieces. The powerful U.S. Marshal was brought to tears as he realized he had no gift for Kitty. Making his way back to the Long Branch, Matt's heart was heavy. How could he convince Kitty that he thinks of her every second of every hour of every day.

Louie had wrapped all of Kitty's gifts. He stared at the pile wondering where was the marshals package


	3. Chapter 3

Louie asked Kitty about the Marshal's gift. Kitty told him, "I ordered Matt new boots. Sam said My order came in. Ask Sam were he put it."

When Louie asked Sam, Sam reached under the bar and retrieved a small box. Louie opened the box to show its contents to Kitty. Oh no, Kitty thought.

She had ordered size 13 boots. The mail order company sent size 3! It was too late to replace the gift. Kitty became sad as she realized there was no gift for Matt. Well, he has not been in town for Christmas for the last three years. I will get him something later, she thought.

Matt got a bag from Sam and moved a table close to the pot belly stove in the Long Branch. His mind wondered through the last nineteen years as he waited on Kitty.

Sue helped Kitty into her red sequined party dress, painted her nails, and did Kitty's hair in ringlets and red beads. It depressed

Kitty a little, not being able to do for herself, but she consoled herself with the thought that it was only temporary. Doc told her pain

was a good indicator. If that was the case, she should be walking in no time.

Kitty got her first look at the saloon since the accident as Festus wheeled her in. The tree had been put back up and tied to the staircase.

One of the cowboys tied a chunk of pyrite onto a branch. This caused all other patrons of the Long Branch to leave something also. There

were spurs, rope ties, belt buckles, chains, ropes, and hat bands. The girls added various pieces of jewelry, and of course empty whiskey

bottles.

There were many candles placed though out the bar, giving the room a soft golden glow that was picked up by the unorthodox decorations on the tree.

The thing that caught Kitty's eye was the angel high on top of the tree. Louie took a whiskey bottle, attached the head of the broken angle and some paper wings that had been sprinkled with pyrite dust. "its wonderful!" Kitty exclaimed. "The most beautiful tree I have ever seen."

Sam said, "I was going to put a stop to them putting stuff on the tree, but somehow all the cowboy pieces seemed to make it something

special to the Long Branch."

Kitty smiled. "I love it. That's what the tree needed all along -something to make it ours."

Kitty laughed when she saw all the dirty socks hung by the stove. It seemed all those ruff and tuff cowpunchers hung up a sock hoping to

find something in them on Christmas. Sam bent over. My wife made some popcorn balls and cookies. I also took the liberty of buying some tobacco and jerky. The girls divided it up for the stockings. I hope that's all right. I used some Long Branch money."

Kitty almost forgot the severe pain she was in as she said, "I think its wonderful."

Festus parked her seat next to Matt by the stove.

Kitty: "Hi Matt. You made it."

Matt: "Hi Kitty. Yeah, almost froze to death but I was not going to let you face this Christmas hurt and alone."

Kitty had a gleam in her eyes. "Is one of those socks yours?"

Matt looked a little embarrassed. " I am not going to take the chance of freezing my toes off! You should have smelled this place when one of those drunks came up with that idea. Festus' sock alone would thaw the ice off the roof. I figured it smelled bad enough in here with out me taking off my boots."

Kitty laughed. "Yeah, some of them are kind of ripe."

Matt noticed something in her smile. It was that learned smile all saloon girls have. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Maybe you should go back to bed."

Kitty shook her head. "No sir, you're not going to get out of this celebration."

Sam started playing his fiddle. Kitty kept that smile on her face as she watched the girls dance with Doc and Festus and many cowboys. Matt reached over and took her hand. "Doc told me you should get most of your mobility back."

Louie entered dragging a large sack. Dropping it on a table, he proceeded to hand out several gifts. It was then Kitty realized Louie

wrapped up everything in her room that was not tied down, including her New Years Eve outfit she had made for her and Matt's date. Kitty took a deep breath as the girls thanked her for the gifts.

Matt looked confused. "Isn't that your new hat?"

Kitty smiled. She was afraid she might have to go back into the dark back room as the pain now was becoming unbearable. Her things no

longer seemed all that important. Matt, taking his cue from her, waved at Festus.

Festus, Doc. and Louie approach with a brown bundle. Festus handed it to Kitty. "You will have to help me," Kitty said. Removing the brown wrapper revealed a new floor length coat made from large cat pelts. Kitty's mouth fell open as she ran her hand over the soft fur

Festus smiled I shot and dried them. Louie and Doc did the lining and the sewing." Louie said, "We made the lining out of that silk sheet you threw out a few mounts ago. I made you this by myself." Ripping off the brown wrapper he revealed a matching muff.

Kitty was shocked that her friends would go to such trouble. She meant it when she said, "I will treasure it always."

Doc gave her some powders and told her she would be feeling better very soon. Looking at Matt he said, "She will be ready to go in about a half hour. I will tell Festus."

Kitty: "Go where?"

Matt: "I think we need to get out of Dodge."

Kitty suddenly looked very sad. "Matt, you know I would go with you anywhere anytime, but I don't think I can go."

Matt: "I know you're hurting. Doc said the powders will take care of that. He said the best thing for you was to get you out of this saloon so you can get some real rest. We have a cabin to stay in for a few days = just us two."

Kitty was a little mad. "So you and Doc just decided I would go without asking me!"

Matt looked a little embarrassed. "Miss Russell, will you come with me to a small cabin for a long weekend with no monkey shines?"

Kitty laughed. "No monkey shines? Of course I will. Who is going to take care of your town?"

Matt smiled. "Festus has the town. I told him only to bother us if war is declared. I took the liberty of asking Sam to take the bar. A

wagon may be to bumpy for you so I borrowed a sleigh."

Kitty's eyes sparkled as bright as the reflection of the gaslight on the snow that was softly falling when she saw the red sleigh. Her green

down quilt was draped over the seat, so she would have a soft ride. Kitty was lifted into the seat. Matt crowded in becide her. Festus tucked them in with another blanket. Matt tried to wiggle free. "That a little tight. I can't move." Festus: "That is the way Doc said to do it."

Kitty laughed. "What's the matter Matt? You afraid I might start some monkey shines?" Matt blushed. "How could you?" Kitty slid her hand over his leg. "Oh I think I could manage." Matt laughed and said, "Stop that."

Doc and Festus climbed on board. They moved through the town at a leisurely pace as the clatter of hooves and ringing of sleigh bells

added a sense of excitement. Moving out of town, they passed the little white church. They could hear the choir singing Christmas

carols, and the four joined in. Once out of town, the only light they had was a lantern on the front of

the sleigh as they went dashing through the snow. Snow started falling at a alarming rate covering the sleigh and it's occupants.

As the sun back lit the frozen trees, given them a magical look." It is Christmas" Matt said " a promise of a new beginning.. Look " he pointed to the east the dark sky was giving way. The frozen snow reflected, vibrant red and yellow of the rising sun. Matt handed Kitty the bag he got from Sam. Kitty looked in the bag, Her face lit up brighter than the sun that was peeking over the snow capped hills.

Miss Russell suddenly felt very sad. For is nothing worse then a unmovable mountain that has been moved. Miss Russell was holding the

bag that containing the U.S. marshal's badge to her heart. "Do you have another job?" she asked.

Matt lowered his head. "Well no." Kitty handed him the bag. "I have something for you, my most valuable possession." Matt looked in the bag saw his badge." I don't understand," he said.

Kitty: "Now is not the time. You once told me you wanted to be he U.S. Marshal to protect those who could not protect themselves. Has that changed?" Matt responded, "I have grown tired, and what's more, the people have grown tired of me. The law I worked so hard to protect no longer seems just." Miss Russell thought about that for a moment. "I don't think the law was ever just. It is the men who enforce the law, through tolerance and kindness that makes the law just. Men like you. Besides you don't really expect me to go with a unemployed cowboy. What would all those good ladies from Dodge say? I want you to be happy more than anything."

Matt kissed her hard as tears started to run down Kitty's face.

Doc turned around. "Hey, I said no monkey shines!"


End file.
